Biscuits, Shampoo and a Midlife Crisis?
by often-astray
Summary: Written for kitty fic's birthday. She left the prompt: Straight boys experimenting


**Title:** Biscuits, Shampoo and a Midlife Crisis?  
><strong>Recipient:<strong> kitty_fic  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Harry/Draco  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Straight boys experimenting  
><strong>Words:<strong> ~960  
><strong>Notes:<strong> Well, I originally planned a cute little drabble, but the plot bunnies wouldn't let me keep it short and simple. Not that I minded in the least, this was quite fun! I had NOT planned for Harry to be so conniving or that little bit of strife toward the middle, but in the end it all turns out okay! ;D

I hope you enjoy you're gift, Kitty, and that you have a marvelous birthday!

* * *

><p>"Draco, did you eat all my biscuits again?" The sound of the pantry door slamming shut perfectly complimented Harry's very aggravated voice.<p>

"As if I would eat your precious biscuits, Harry. Honestly, who eats plain old shortbread when you could eat hundreds of different and more flavorful varieties," Draco asked, and when Harry walked through the sitting room doorway he saw his flatmate on the couch and watching the telly a little too intently.

"You, apparently."

"... Touché."

Harry gave up and flopped onto the couch beside Draco. He had stolen Harry's snacks plenty of times before and no matter how many times he'd been caught at it Draco didn't stop. The git was too lazy to go out and buy his own, but Harry didn't really mind. He always used Draco's ridiculously expensive shampoo, so he supposed they were even.

"Anything even remotely entertaining on?"

"Esmeralda found out her best friend, a girl mind you, was sleeping around with her ex-boyfriend, who had broken up with her because he was 'gay.'" Draco explained, complete with finger quotes.

"Ouch."

"Yeah, these Spanish soap operas are quite classy." Harry didn't bother casting the translation charm. It was more fun to listen to the original language. The charms had a tendency to lose emotion while translating.

Harry suddenly asked "You ever wonder what appeals about a person's own gender?" and Draco turned to stare at him, incredulous.

"Way to be random, Harry," he said shaking his head.

"No really, I'm serious. Have you ever wondered? Not that I'm, erm, looking or anything. I mean, I don't have a problem with it either, but... um..."

"I don't understand why you're asking _me_. I am very much a straight man."

"So you've never even looked, huh?"

Draco sneered at him. "Potter, where is this coming from? Are you having a midlife crisis? Is that why you're asking these ridiculous questions?"

"We're twenty-three, Draco!" The blond swished his hair and waved his hand as if to bat away an annoying bug. Apparently he expected an answer.

Harry sighed. "I... I got propositioned today, by Mark. I went to his office to grab a report and he asked me for a date, out of nowhere." The frown on Draco's face made Harry back up feeling vaguely offended. "What? What's that look for?"

"Not to be unnecessarily cruel, but I don't get why he would ask you out."

"Draco!" Harry lurched off the couch at that. It hurt to think Draco would say something like that, after all the years of work they'd put into their friendship.

"Don't walk away, let me explain. It's just, you are one of the most hetero men I know, besides myself of course."

"So that makes me automatically undesirable? Thanks a lot."

Then Harry got a very bad, stupid, _wrong_ idea in his head. But... "I bet I could," he mused.

"What? You could what?"

"I bet, Draco Malfoy, that I can make you hard," Harry smirked and stalked forward to loom over his suddenly nervous-looking flatmate.

"Now wait just a minute!"

"Why? Scared, Malfoy?" Now Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry and immediately rose to the challenge, as Harry knew he would.

"What's in it for me?"

Harry pretended to think about it, then said, "If I win, I'll let you eat as many of my biscuits as you like. If I lose then I'll stop using your shampoo." Draco took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine. Bloody Potter," he muttered, then swallowed thickly when Harry straddled his lap and just sat there a moment. That initial burst of reckless courage had faded and now Harry felt his stomach flutter with nerves. They stared at each other for a long while before Harry set his hands on the couch cushions by Draco's head. He gathered his flagging bravado and leaned over to bestow a chaste peck on his _male_ friend's lips.

It's... weird, was Harry's first thought. There was no gross lip gloss or that extra padding girls seemed to have everywhere, which Harry was used to. They parted for a moment.

"Is that the best you can do, Potter," asked Draco with a stubborn look in his eyes.

And suddenly Harry could dig up enough bravery to lean back in and really kiss Draco. He tried to recall all the tricks he had learned over the years. He sucked in Draco's top lip and nibbled, and then soothed the little hurt with a lick. He drew back a few times to land flighty little pecks at the corners of his mouth. Eventually he sank his hands into Draco's soft hair.

When he involuntarily pulled at Draco's hair he was so concentrated on his task that he barely registered the frozen man's gasp and accidentally deepened the kiss. Harry nearly drew back in surprise but something propelled him forward instead.

Not that Harry was really enjoying this. It was just a bet between friends. No need to over-examine it.

That's what he told himself, anyway, before he felt Draco's hands grab his arse and pull him closer against him. Kissing Draco had caused him to mostly ignore his physical reactions, but now he was painfully aware of being just as aroused as Draco.

Wait, what?

Harry broke the kiss fast, scrapping his tongue harshly on Draco's teeth. They were both panting and it was difficult to ignore their hips, which they rolled against each other almost involuntarily. The constriction of his jeans frustrated him, but he wasn't going remove them, _hell no_.

Well, not yet anyway.

Draco had a little grimace of pleasure on his face and Harry felt a jolt of lust when he ground down more insistently.

He vaguely breathed something like "I win" and Draco glared at him.

"I swear Potter, if you -mmm- use all of my shampoo, I will curse you f-faster than you can say Snape's pi-i-nk knickers."

Harry shut him up with another kiss, laughing against his lips.


End file.
